Even Heroes Fall
by Skiefyer
Summary: Even Heroes fall. The question is; how far? A mysterious villain kidnaps Nightwing with a message for the Batman. 'You should have killed me when you had the chance. You know what I want. Wake up and smell the gunfire, Batman – you can't walk away from this one.' Young Justice unite with Batman to save their leader, but what will they lose in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A mysterious villain kidnaps Nightwing with a message for the Batman. '_You should have killed me when you had the chance. You know what I want. Wake up and smell the gunfire, Batman – you can't walk away from this one.'_ Young Justice unite with Batman to save their leader, but what will they lose in the process?

…

_**Wayne Mansion**_

_**3**__**rd**__** January 2012**_

_**7.30 pm**_

'Are you sure this is what you want?' A tall man seated at the head of an expansive dining table pointed his fork at the young boy occupying the opposite end. His short dark hair was combed to perfection and he wore an elegant black business suit with practiced ease.

'You bet,' the young boy grinned widely. His black hair, too, was combed and he was dressed similarly.

'I'm afraid you'll just have to accept it, Master Bruce.' An elderly man hovering by the end of the table interjected with a wry smile. 'Master Dick has made his mind up – I daresay there is no force on this planet capable of changing it.'

'Isn't that the truth,' Bruce muttered and then trained his gaze on the butler. 'Alfred, why are you still standing? I told you to come join us.'

'I wouldn't dare,' Alfred raised a shockingly white eyebrow. 'Dining with a Wayne? Why my ancestors would be rolling in their graves.' His light eyes twinkled, 'shall I fetch desert?'

'Could I stop you?' Bruce set his cutlery down as Alfred moved to take his plate, murmuring his thanks as he did so. His gaze turned to his ward who was obediently handing his plate to the butler with a typical 'are you sure you don't want help, Alfred?'

Alfred whisked the plates away, pausing at the doorway just before he left the room.

'By the way, Master Dick,' he said mischievously. 'Master Bruce has done nothing this past week save bemoan your impeding departure – I do believe he will miss you quite severely.'

Dick laughed as Bruce scowled darkly at the elderly man.

'I bet it's that he doesn't want to train a new side-kick.'

'You're damn right I don't,' Bruce shoved back the small flood of embarrassment that threatened to colour his cheeks. 'It took too damn long to house-train the last one.'

'Nice try,' Dick fixed his mentor with a hawk-like gaze. 'I know you already have someone in mind.'

'Is that so?' Bruce replied mildly. He met his ward's piercing blue eyes and set his chin resolutely, giving nothing away.

'Yeah, and I heard that he boosted the Batmobile – all four tires – that takes some guts.' Dick laughed, 'or a death wish.'

'Hmph,' Bruce's lip twitched. 'The walls have ears in this house.'

'You should know that by now,' Dick suddenly leant forward. There was an excited gleam in his eyes akin to the first time he'd put on his uniform as Robin. 'Ready to see my costume?'

'I can scarcely contain my excitement,' Bruce deadpanned. He folded his arms, emotions still tumultuous. He was proud – fiercely proud – of Dick and he knew the boy was more than ready to become a superhero in his own right, but at the same time he wasn't ready to lose him.

'Hah, don't lie to me.' Dick crowed, 'I know you're interested.' He swept off of his chair and darted from the room, almost bowling Alfred over as he returned with desert. The butler merely raised an eyebrow, far too used to such antics, as he set the steaming apple crumble down at either end of the table.

'They grow up so fast, don't they Master Bruce?' He sighed as he set his own plate down, to a nod of approval from the other man, at around the middle of the table.

'Too fast.' Bruce agreed gruffly.

…

_**Bludhaven**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**12.30 am**_

'_This is Beast Boy to Robin; no sign of 'em yet.' _The green pigeon turned its head to peek through the windows as it flapped past the warehouse. There was no movement inside so he flew right up to the sill and perched upon it. _'It's way quiet – maybe too quiet._'

'_Well just keep an eye out_,' Robin replied. He was crouched just outside behind a stack of wooden boxes, keeping well within the shadows. _'Is-is that right Nightwing?' _

_ 'Your mission,' _Nightwing said shortly. _'Relax,'_ he added, sensing the younger boy's nerves, _'you're both doing fine.' _He glanced to the girl sitting beside him in the bioship, a question on his lips.

She nodded simply, her short red hair bobbing with the movement, and then closed her eyes. Her hands were resting on the two protruding control panels, fingers twitching in a familiar pattern as she surveyed the area for signs of mental life.

'All clear,' she whispered as her eyes flashed open. The white light faded from them and her irises resumed their usual light brown hue.

'Good,' Nightwing relaxed into his chair. 'With any luck they won't show.'

M'gann glanced at him askance, a tiny frown dragging at her lips.

'You said they were ready,' she accused.

'They are,' he ran a hand through his dark hair. 'All the same, I'd rather minimal action tonight.'

M'gann stiffened suddenly, her eyes glowing white.

'Looks like you're out of luck.'

…

_**Mount Justice**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**12.35 am**_

Connor was lying stretched out on the couch, head pillowed on his folded arms, listening to the bizarrely calming sound of static. His eyes were closed, blocking out the grey fuzziness of the screen. He was the sole occupant of the mountain – everyone else either at home, or on a mission. The thought would usually have pissed him off but he was finding he quite enjoyed having the place to himself. It was quiet…

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

…bar the occasional, loud, phone call.

'Superboy here,' he sighed. He didn't bother to open his eyes – it was probably someone checking in from a mission.

'Connor.' Batman's deep, husky, voice floated eerily through the empty cavernous space.

His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly.

'Batman!' He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, 'what, er, is something wrong?'

'I need to speak with Nightwing.' The caped crusader's face, as usual, was swathed in his dark cowl. His expressions were hidden, his voice unreadable.

'He's on a mission,' Connor informed him apologetically. Something about the older man set his skin crawling and his nerves on edge. 'Should I have him-'

'Yes.' Batman interrupted him, and then vanished from the screen.

Connor scowled, the man was even surlier than usual if that was possible.

…

_**Bludhaven**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**12.50 am **_

_'Beast Boy to Robin, my guy's secured.' _The green boy surveyed his handiwork with a toothy grin. The drug dealer lay trussed up on the dingy floor, unconscious and looking as if he'd come out the wrong end of a fight with a particularly vicious monkey.

_'All good over here,' _Robin bent down to cuff the hands of a similarly unconscious man behind his back. _'But I thought there was a third one..?'_

_ 'There is,' _Nightwing informed them. _'He's running out the entrance.'_

'Crap,' Robin spun around and sprinted out of the small room and into the main area of the warehouse. He spotted the fleeing man's shirttail as he disappeared around the door and sped after him.

_'BB, some help?'_

_'On my way_,' Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and raced for the entrance. He was out the door and past Robin in no time and hot on the trail of the escapee. The man glanced around as he was running and yelped in shock as he spotted the green shape-shifter. He stumbled once, panting heavily, and fell to his knees on the harsh concrete.

'Don't eat me,' he moaned. 'Don't, oh God, don't eat me.' He cowered, closing his eyes and an acrid stench filled the changeling's sensitive nose.

_'Yuck!' _

Robin reached them and grabbed the babbling man's arms, wrenching them behind his back and tying them tightly together. He tied his legs together for good measure and then nodded at his teammate, a triumphant smile on his face.

'Yes, we did it!' Beast Boy melted into his familiar half monkey – half boy form, his tail flicking in delight.

_'Well done,' _Nightwing praised them. _'The police are on their way.' _He closed his eyes as he let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

'That went well,' M'gann said carefully.

'Yeah,' he said absentmindedly as he watched as Beast Boy and Robin haul the last guy back into the warehouse.

'So why are you so on edge?' She eyed him speculatively having noticed his tense muscles and the way his fingers clutched the chair just that little bit harder than usual.

'I don't know,' he muttered. He looked up ruefully and sighed. 'I just have this terrible feeling that something's about to go wrong – drastically wrong.'

'What do you mean?' Her eyes narrowed as she commanded the bioship to drop the ramp to let the two younger members in.

'I can't explain,' Nightwing shook his head. 'I just – something isn't right.'

…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mount Justice**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**2.00 am**_

'Where _is_ everybody?' Beast Boy scratched his head, green eyes wide. 'The place is so empty.'

'At their homes probably.' Nightwing followed him through into the lounge-room area, noting that nothing looked out of place. 'Beta would have finished their mission about an hour ago.'

'Noted,' Beast Boy nodded importantly.

'Connor should be here, though.' M'gann frowned. 'He was supposed to be on alert for incoming calls.'

'Well he definitely was,' Robin pointed out. 'He left the TV on.'

'Where ever he is, I'm sure he'll be back soon. Why don't you guys call it a night? I've got a few things to take care of.'

'If you're sure…' M'gann said reluctantly.

'Are we going back to Uncle J'ohn's place tonight?' Beast Boy asked excitedly. 'Uh, I mean – this morning?'

'Yes,' a small smile curled on her solemn features.

'Then what are we waiting for?' He tugged on her arm, bouncing happily. 'Come on, come on, come on!'

'Okay,' she laughed, 'we're going.' She allowed herself to be dragged towards the zeta tube, throwing one last glance at Nightwing before they disappeared.

_'Just don't stay up too late doing paperwork.'_

_ 'I won't,' _Nightwing grinned as she raised an eyebrow in clear disbelief.

The computer announced their departure and they vanished in a flash of yellow light.

'Better head home,' Nightwing told the last remaining team member as he caught him attempting to yawn surreptitiously into his glove.

'You should come,' Robin said once his yawn had subsided. 'Alfred will be stoked.' He smiled ruefully, 'apparently I'm not enough of a troublemaker.'

Nightwing chuckled, shaking his head.

'Alfred would complain either way. I can't though, I do have some work to do.'

'Next week then?' The younger boy persisted, 'it's been months. Br-er, Batman will never say anything but he totally mopes when you're not around.'

'Alright,' Nightwing promised. 'You can tell Alfred I'll be around next week.

'Awesome,' Robin grinned. 'See you tomorrow.'

Nightwing watched him go and then turned around and searched briefly for the TV's control. He found it nestled between the cushions and switched the screen off. Turning around he walked down the corridor that led to his permanent quarters in the mountain. Moving in had been his idea when he'd taken over leadership of the team – he'd wanted to be close at hand if any situation arose. He paused by the door to his room so the computerised lock could scan him and then entered when the door slid open automatically.

'Recognised, Nightwing.' The speaker box announced.

As the door slid closed he sighed and allowed himself to flop bonelessly onto the bed. The past week had been utterly exhausting. It had been one mission after the next and his insomnia had sparked up again. Sleepless nights were something he had in common with his illustrious mentor – Alfred had always joked that Bruce was lucky if he got three hours sleep in a week. It wasn't so far from the truth; the man worked himself to the bone until he collapsed, rested the minimal hours and then repeated the whole process.

Reaching one hand up he removed his mask and dropped it beside him. There were faint lines on his face where the material had pressed hard into his skin. He closed his eyes, wondering if he might just drift off on the aftereffects of adrenaline, but he knew sleep would most likely elude him once again. Besides, he _did_ actually have paperwork to do.

_**4.00 am**_

Nightwing stifled a yawn and brushed some wayward hair from his eyes. He dragged his fingers from the keyboard, flexing them as his gaze dropped to the little clock in the corner of the screen.

_4 am_ he mused, _and still no sign of Connor. Better call and make sure he's okay._

He picked a communicator up off of his desk and keyed in number that would connect him to Connor's. After a short wait the screen flashed indicating it was attempting to connect. A faint beeping sound from outside his room caught his attention and he frowned, eyes narrowing.

_Could it be..?_

He grabbed his mask and slipped it on, then headed out the door hearing the lock click behind him. The noise seemed to get louder the closer he got to the lounge area. A tingling feeling shot down his spine. Something wasn't right. The beeping was coming from under the couch. He dropped down and pulled a smooth object out from underneath it. It was Connor's communicator. Something was definitely wrong. His finely tuned fighter's senses were screaming a warning at him. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he spun around, dropping into a fighting stance.

There was no one there.

He straightened slowly and brought a hand up to stifle the monster yawn threatening to overwhelm him. The lack of sleep was making him even more paranoid than usual.

_I should check the security tapes_.

It only took him a few seconds to tap into the security and bring up the recordings from the point at which he'd left the mountain earlier. He fast forwarded them quickly, watching as Connor walked to and from various rooms at high speed. Eventually he settled in front of the TV and seemed to drift off, static playing in the background. At one point he jerked awake and Nightwing jabbed the play button.

'I need to speak with Nightwing.'

So Batman had called the mountain, wanting to speak to him. He heard Connor promise to have him call back and then the audio died out as the boy seemingly fell back to sleep.

He fast forwarded again through another 45 minutes of snoring Superboy before pressing play as he again jerked awake and this time leapt right off of the couch.

'M'gann?' He called, walking away from the camera. 'Nightwing? Is that you guys?' His voice grew distant as he left the room and Nightwing was about to switch cameras when he suddenly came back in.

'Guys?' He called again, a frown marring his features. He looked up suddenly, surprise fluttering over his face. 'Who are you?'

There was silence as Connor glared down whomever – or whatever – had invaded the tower. The mystery intruder was just outside the scope of the camera; Nightwing could only see a tiny sliver of a shadow.

'Don't move,' Connor pulled out his communicator only to collapse seconds later. The device fell from his slack fingers as he slumped to the ground, apparently unconscious. A gloved hand reached out and began to pull the boy out of sight. Within moments all he could see was an empty room.

Nightwing cursed, fingers gripping the edge of the desk with a force that would have condensed a smaller object.

_Did I see..?_

He re-wound the footage and paused just as Connor started to collapse.

_There. Green light…_

'Kryptonite,' his eyes widened. 'No.'

_I hid that… _

He shoved himself away from the desk and darted for the doorway. He'd hidden the kryptonite that he'd, more or less, filched from the batcave in his room just in case a situation arose in which he would need it.

_Idiot. _

He sped down the corridor at a pace that might have impressed even Kid Flash and then stopped dead as he reached the door that led to his room.

It was open.

The light was off, the dark a veritable minefield for the overactive imagination.

He flicked the switch.

'Hello, Nightwing.' A dark figure leered from the corner, 'or should I call you _Dick_?'

…

_**Wayne Manor**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**4.15 am**_

'Master Bruce, I cannot imagine what that wall has done to offend you but I _do_ suggest you cease glaring before it combusts. I have no desire to put fires out tonight.'

Alfred merely raised an eyebrow as the cape-clad man turned said glare upon him.

'Not glaring,' he grunted. 'Waiting.'

The aforementioned man was standing near the computer in the batcave, arms crossed, and directing an impressive glare at a rather hapless wall. He was clad in his costume though his cowl was lying on the desk.

'May I inquire as to what?' Alfred asked patiently. He was more than used to the Batman side of his master – if he wanted answers he would have to pry them out with direct questions, Batman certainly wasn't going to volunteer anything.

'Tim.'

Alfred frowned.

'Master Tim is in bed, asleep.'

'What?' Batman growled. He stalked right up to the butler, cape swirling dramatically around his ankles.

'He returned nearly two hours ago – a good hour before you did.' Alfred watched as the other man's face darkened even further.

'Why hasn't he called me?' Batman positively fumed as he stormed to the computer.

Alfred wisely chose to remain silent.

A loud ringing sound filled the cave as Batman attempted to connect to Mount Justice. No one answered.

'Damn it.' He slammed his fist down on the table. 'Unreliable…super…just like his…'

'Shall I fetch Master Tim?' Alfred offered. 'Perhaps Master Dick informed him of his whereabouts?'

'…yes,' Batman frowned. 'This is important.'

…

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites etc. A few of you mentioned it was a bit jumpy. It's kind of the style I'm going for here – like the TV show – but if it's really annoying just tell me and I'll work something else out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mount Justice**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**4.15 am**_

'Who are you?' Nightwing demanded. He raised his arms, keeping his guard up and surveyed the figure before him. He was about the same height and well-muscled in the lithe, coiled, way of an acrobat or gymnast. The similarities were striking – it could have been Nightwing under the black clothes and mask.

'You don't remember me – I'm hurt.' The figure pushed off of the wall he was leaning on, face completely hidden within the darkness of his mask. 'I suppose I _am_ wearing the wrong mask.' He chuckled, 'had to be subtle, after all. Didn't want anyone to know the game was afoot before it had even started.'

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. There was something familiar about the dark figure before him – maybe his voice?

'How did you get in here?' He watched the figure carefully, mind desperately trying to work out who it was that stood before him. It was someone who knew his identity – and that wasn't a very long list – or someone who had somehow figured it out. Neither boded particularly well for him, or for Batman.

'Still haven't figured it out?' The figure shook his head, 'I'm so disappointed. Then again,' his voice deepened with a flash of anger. 'Maybe you don't _know_.'

'It doesn't matter how you got in,' Nightwing growled, choosing to ignore the cryptic comments. 'I know how you're getting out.' He launched himself into a series of fast kicks and jabs designed to utterly smash through an opponent's defences. The masked man dodged them all as if he had been expecting exactly that move and _laughed_. 'Now, now,' he wagged his finger mockingly. 'Let's not be too hasty – I think you're forgetting something.' He held up a small device with a red button directly in the centre. A light just above the button was blinking red every few milliseconds.

'Somewhere in this mountain is a certain friend of yours,' he brushed his thumb over the button. 'He's unconscious and, frankly, feeling a little _home sick_. If this goes off, in his condition, he just might not make it.' He looked down at the button, and then back up at Nightwing. 'Want to find out?'

…

_**Wayne Manor**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**4.20 am**_

It was ringing, endlessly. Just ringing as he stared at the perpetually blank screen. Bruce slammed his fist down on the table, sending the keyboard a few inches into the air. He hoped it was because no one was home, but he didn't believe in coincidence. His gaze shifted to the crisp white note that had been pinned to the crest of the Robin costume he had displayed in the batcave. There were two sentences, etched in red ink, in a messy scrawl.

_You should have killed me when you had the chance. Believe me; you're going to wish you had. _

It could only be _him_.

'Bruce?' Tim came running into the batcave, eyes dark with sleep. His hair was mussed but he had managed to slip into his costume, mask clutched in his hand. 'Alfred said Dick might be in trouble?' His voice was high and clearly upset.

'We don't know that for sure,' Bruce turned from the computer. The ache in his gut proved him a liar – he knew something was wrong and his instincts were convinced it had to do with Dick. He should have known it would happen. He had been so stupid to keep the truth from him.

'Did he tell you what he was doing after you retuned from your mission?'

'Yeah, he said he had paperwork to do.' Tim turned his gaze to the computer screen, still blank and attempting to contact the mountain. 'He's not answering?'

'No.' Bruce curled his fingers even tighter against his palms. It was becoming clearer and clearer. Everything was falling into place and he didn't like what it revealed. 'Would he have gone anywhere else?' He flicked his gaze up as Alfred entered, and then back down as Tim bit his lip in thought.

'I guess he could have gone to Wally's?' He offered.

'Call him.' Bruce commanded.

'Good God, no.' Alfred said quietly, voice cracking.

Bruce turned hurriedly. The elderly butler looked shattered. He was clasping the note to his chest. He moved to his oldest friend and caretaker and gently took it from him.

'You said he had died,' Alfred whispered. 'When the building collapsed, you said he was dead.' His tone was faintly accusatory, the hurt clear.

'Well it wouldn't be the first time I was wrong about that,' Bruce muttered darkly. 'Alfred, I'm sorry.' He placed a hand on the butler's shoulder. 'I couldn't find a body. I suspected, but…it seemed easier this way. I had hoped he would never return.' He looked away, self-loathing burning in his eyes. 'I was a fool.'

'You didn't tell Master Dick,' Alfred looked shocked.

'I didn't think he should know,' Bruce couldn't meet his eyes. 'What happened…it hit him so hard – you remember how he was, Alfred?' He wanted the older man to understand but when he searched his gaze he could see only sadness. 'I didn't think he could handle knowing. Christ Alfred, _I _couldn't.'

'And now he's in danger.' There was something akin to condemnation in his tone.

'He's not at Wally's.' Tim walked over. Curiosity flickered across his features as he looked from Bruce to Alfred. 'Wally said he hasn't heard from him in a few days. He's going to head over to the mountain.'

'So are we,' Bruce steeled himself and met the gaze of the man he respected most in the world. 'I'll find him, Alfred.'

'I only hope, Master Bruce.' Alfred said solemnly, 'that you aren't too late.'

…

_**Palo Alto **_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**4.25 am **_

'M'gann?' Wally whispered into his hand-held communicator.

'Wally, it's 4.30.' The Martian girl sounded tired and irritated.

'I know,' he said apologetically. 'You were on a mission with Nightwing earlier, right?'

'Yes,' she sighed. 'Can't this wait-'

'No,' he flinched as his voice sounded a lot louder than intended. 'No,' he repeated, softer, 'he might be in trouble.'

'Why? What happened?' She asked urgently.

'Batman can't get through to Mount Justice,' Wally informed her bleakly.

'He might be as…' she trailed off and then gasped. 'Connor was supposed to be there earlier – when we got back – but he wasn't. We thought he might have been called away by Superman…' She cursed, '…so stupid.'

'I'll head over there now.' Wally told her, 'meet me as soon as you can.' He closed the communicator with a faint snap and tiptoed back to the bedroom. He opened the door gently, sighing in relief when the hinges moved smoothly. He was in and out of the closet in a flash, now clad in his old superhero costume. He turned his gaze to Artemis, still fast asleep in the bed. Her hair was pooled around her face, her lashes dark against her skin. He walked over and leant down to gently press a kiss to her forehead.

'Wally?' She muttered drowsily. Her eyes fluttered open as he drew back. 'What are you doing up?'

'Gotta take care of something,' he gazed at her fondly.

She yawned and her gaze sharpened as she looked him up and down.

'In your _costume_?' She sat up, now fully awake. 'So Mr-_Ex_-Superhero, what has you all dressed up?'

'Don't worry babe, it's nothing big.' He brushed stray hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

'Wally.' She swatted his hand away and raised an eyebrow. 'Don't sweet talk me. What's going on?'

He sighed, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

'Rob called – erm the new one, God I'll never get used to that – apparently they can't communicate with Mount Justice and Nightwing and Connor are supposed to be there. I'm just heading over to check it out.'

'I'm coming with,' she slid out of bed. 'Honestly Wally, no big deal? Two of our friends – _our_ friends – are potentially missing and you think that's _no big deal_.' She started rummaging through the cupboard, her voice rising in decibels.

'I didn't want to worry you,' he offered weakly.

'Well congratulations,' she reappeared clad in her old costume with her bow and arrows slung across her shoulders. 'You've managed to make me worried _and_ angry.'

'I'm sorry,' he slumped.

Her face softened and she cupped his cheek with her palm.

'I know what you're trying to do here,' she informed him. 'It's sweet in a ridiculously overprotective way. But if you get to put on the suit, then so do I.'

'I know,' he wrapped his fingers around the hand resting against his cheek. 'Let's go find _our_ friends.'

…

_**Mount Justice**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**5.00 am **_

'Recognised, Batman 02,' the digitally created voice announced. 'Status: dangerous enemy. Transporting to detainment area.'

Batman had just enough time to scowl before his atoms were zapped into the holding cells the Justice league had built at the bottom of the mountain.

'Recognised, Robin B20. Status: minor annoyance. Transporting to detainment area.'

Milliseconds later, Robin joined him.

'Yo,' Kid Flash waved half-heartedly at them. 'We were wondering when you guys would get here.'

…

A/N: If anyone's confused don't worry you don't need to know anything about the villain or his history as all will be revealed I'll bet those of you who do are jumping in your seats going 'I knew it!'.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry this has been delayed. I won't get too much into the details but it involves a sprained shoulder and a mild concussion. **_

_**Mount Justice – holding cells**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**5.01 am**_

'We were wondering when you guys would get here.'

Batman ignored the red-haired Speedster in favour of examining his surroundings, mind already at work formulating an escape strategy.

'How long have you guys been down here?' Robin looked around curiously, taking in the several large holding cells. They didn't look like anything special and the bars were so far apart even an adult could squeeze through. He approached them cautiously, watching as something seemed to ripple in the air.

'15 minutes, give or take.' Kid Flash supplied, watching Batman out of the corner of his eye. 'That's a Forcefield,' he added. 'Don't touch it.'

Robin yanked his hand back from the field, '…right.'

'What happened?' Artemis demanded, her eyes narrowed as the caped crusader began to rummage in his utility belt.

'Computer was recalibrated,' he answered her gruffly.

'…which means what exactly?' She asked after it seemed no further explanation was forthcoming.

'Someone hacked into the system,' Robin explained. 'Whoever it was changed our status in the database to enemies – so it brought us here.'

'Who could have done that?' She frowned, 'isn't the security in this place…you know, tight'?'

'It is, but a smart hacker would've been able to get in no problem.'

'Like Nightwing?' Kid Flash realized.

'Yeah…' Robin's eyes widened, 'exactly like Nightwing.'

'But why would he do that?' Artemis interrupted, her tone sceptical.

'Because he had no choice,' Batman seemed to have found what he was looking for. It was a small device, black, with a tiny screen.

'I gathered,' Artemis bristled. Her glare dropped several degrees in warmth. 'I meant, what would make him?'

'Connor.' Kid Flash recalled his conversation with M'gann. He slammed a gloved fist into his palm, expression furious. 'Whoever's behind this must have Connor. M'gann said he went missing hours ago, only they didn't think he was at the time.'

Robin dropped his head, eyes downcast behind his mask.

'I should never have left,' he said quietly.

There was silence for a few moments and, when it appeared Batman wasn't going to say anything at all, Kid Flash hurriedly stepped in.

'Hey, it's not your fault.' He reassured the younger boy. The dark glare he shot towards the caped crusader had absolutely no effect; the older man simply ignored him in favour of continuing to fiddle with the device in his hands.

'I should have known something was up,' Robin insisted. 'Connor was missing, but I just didn't think anything of it.' He looked a couple of steps short of beating himself up, lips twisted into an uncharacteristic frown.

'No one is at fault,' Batman said as tonelessly as one might announce they were going to vacuum the floor. 'Stand back.' His fingers moved quickly over the device and it made a small beeping noise.

The three young heroes retreated to the opposite corner of the holding cell obediently, Kid Flash patting Robin comfortingly on the shoulder as they did so.

'What are you doing?' There was an argumentative edge to Artemis's tone and her eyes were narrowed.

She seemed surprised when the older man actually dignified her query with a verbal response.

'Interfering with the field.'

The device made a whirring sound and a beam of light shout out and hit the field. It wavered for a moment and then slowly a clear circle began to form around the light. It grew to half a metre and then snapped back to a few centimetres.

'Damn.' Batman muttered. He reprogrammed the device and started it up again. When the exact same thing happened he cursed and then turned to look over his shoulder.

'Can you get through?' He demanded, veiled gaze boring into Kid Flash's.

'No,' he shook his head apologetically. 'Not enough room to build up the speed.'

Batman said nothing, simply turning away and returning to the device.

'It doesn't matter,' Artemis placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She knew how much it killed him that his powers were so much weaker than his mentor.

'Flash could do it.' He sighed moodily though he didn't shake her hand off.

'We'll find another way,' she tickled the nape of his neck.

'I know.' He smiled warmly, 'and that tickles.' He removed her hand, and kissed it, faster than she could blink.

'Charmer,' she laughed and smacked him the chest.

There was a distant beeping sound and then the sharp _pop_ as atoms were zapped into existence mere inches away from them.

'Hey, welcome to the party!' Kid Flash joked. 'Glad you could make it.'

'Sweet, party!' Beast Boy nodded enthusiastically. 'Uhh, where are we?' He peered at the bars and extended a finger experimentally towards the empty space between them.

'Don't touch, BB.' Robin said hurriedly, 'it'll knock you unconscious.'

'Oh, noted.' Beast Boy retracted his finger sheepishly.

'What is going on?' M'gann frowned. Her eyes were glowing slightly but her expression was pained. 'I can't sense anything beyond this. Did you find Connor, and Nightwing?'

'Force Field installed by the Justice League,' Kid Flash explained. 'Someone recalibrated the computer so it sent us here. We're in the process of trying to break out and no, we have no idea where either of them are.'

'May I..?' She locked her gaze on his.

'Uh…sure.' It had been awhile since the Martian had been in his head, but he trusted her not to snoop. Her eyes flashed and then she was running through his most recent memories. It was over quickly and her eyes returned to their normal brown hue.

'Beast Boy can get through,' she turned to Batman.

He jerked his head sharply and then started the device up again as M'gann turned to the green boy.

'You've got this,' she smiled encouragingly. 'Just transform into a fly and go through.'

'Don't touch the sides,' Robin reminded him.

'Noted,' he grinned toothily and then changed. Within a few seconds there was a tiny green fly buzzing around the cell. He flitted through the small hole quickly and then reappeared on the other side.

'Easy as pie,' he dusted his hands off. 'Got something harder?'

'Turn the field off,' Batman growled. He pointed to a control panel across the room.

'We're never getting out of here,' Robin muttered.

'Hey,' Beast Boy complained. 'I'll get it.' He approached the panel and surveyed it, scratching his head. 'So which…button, is it then?'

'It won't be a button,' Kid Flash winced. 'Rob's right – we're stuck.'

'Here,' M'gann closed her eyes. '_Everybody linked_?'

'_How does this help?' _Artemis wondered, '_we need to be able to see…'_

_ 'You've been out too long,' _M'gann thought a little smugly _'I've learnt a few new tricks.' _She directed them all towards Beast Boy's mind and accessed his sight.

_'Cool,' _Kid Flash breathed. _'Okay BB, here's what you have to do…'_

_ '_Do you ever miss it?' M'gann opened her eyes to fix them on Artemis.

The other girl shifted slightly and twisted a strand of her long blonde hair between her fingers.

'…sometimes,' she said finally. 'I miss the action, the danger.' She smiled wistfully, 'but I love college life, and I love being with Wally and not having to worry about him getting sliced to pieces or winding up a lab experiment in some crazy villain's lair, you know?'

'_No, not that button! Don't – stop!' _

'Of course,' she laughed. 'I still have to worry about him falling over his own feet.'

M'gann smiled warmly, 'I always thought you two were so cute together.'

_'That's it, good…just a five digit sequence and we're in.' _

'_Why is this sooooooo complicated?' _Beast Boy groaned.

'_Gee, I wonder_?' Robin said snarkily.

'Enough.' Batman said in a tone that promised a bleak chance of survival if ignored.

'_I'm in!' _Beast Boy announced triumphantly.

'_Press the button that says "depower".' _

The force field flickered and then vanished abruptly.

Batman stepped immediately through the bars and strode to the end of the room and out the door without another word.

'He's just worried,' Robin said as he hurried after him.

'Nightwing's not in range,' M'gann said suddenly. Kid Flash and Artemis were both stepping through the bars, but she hadn't moved from the cell.

'What?' Kid Flash turned back to her, 'he's not in the mountain?'

'No,' she shook her head. 'I can sense Connor though…sort of.' She frowned, 'it's very weak…he's unconscious, maybe?'

'Can you tell where he is?'

'…no.' She opened her eyes, 'I don't think he's in good shape. We better find him, fast.'

…

_**Mount Justice**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**5.30 am**_

Batman headed straight for the main computer, speed belying the calm he was trying to project. It took him a few minutes to bypass the hijacked security on the machine but he was an accomplished programmer himself and certainly no stranger to the less than lawful ways of applying those skills. He pulled up the security footage and combed through it. He heard Robin come up beside him, but didn't acknowledge his arrival. On the screen Nightwing had just sent the others off and was returning to his room.

There were no cameras in any of the personal rooms so Batman fast forwarded the footage until he noticed a shadow moving around one of the corridors. He paused it but couldn't make anything out. The shadow vanished within the next few seconds and he resumed fast forwarding until Nightwing left his room and re-entered the main area.

He seemed worried and dropped down to look under the couch, re-emerging with a small device clutched in his hand. He headed straight over to the main computer and opened up the security footage. Batman couldn't make out much of what the boy was seeing on the screen so he fast forwarded until he stiffened suddenly and then sprinted off towards his room. He paused at the door for a few minutes, tensed and looking ready to fight, and then leapt into the room.

'What's going on?' Robin asked, his voice small.

'Someone was waiting for him,' Batman frowned.

He continued watching until Nightwing left the room again, a figure swathed in dark clothes directly behind him. There were no discernible features that even hinted at his identity, bar the obvious masculinity. Nightwing was still tense and it was clear in his posture that the man behind him was not friendly. So why…Batman's eyes narrowed at the glint of red in the intruder's fist.

The two continued through to the main room where the dark figure directed Nightwing to the computer and he presumably recalibrated it. After a few minutes they both moved to the zeta tubes and vanished.

Batman slammed his fist onto the desk, startling the young boy beside him.

'Who was that?' Robin whispered.

Batman said nothing. If he was right, and somehow he knew he was, then it would all be revealed too soon for comfort. He hadn't wanted anyone to ever know the secrets that now balanced so precariously between the dark pit he had tried to bury them in, and the burning light he sought to hide them from.

Especially Dick.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mount Justice**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**5.45 am**_

'Connor?' A soft female voice was calling him. It was familiar and warm against the blackness of his mind. He struggled to open his eyes and light filtered in through his lashes. He could see the blurry outline of a face…green, etched in worry. Flashes of red and yellow danced across his vision but he couldn't make out the cause.

'…mm…kay.' He managed to mumble, frustrated at how slack his muscles were. Nothing was responding properly, it was taking every effort just to form those few syllables.

'…ran…kryptonite….' Fragments of a conversation drifted through his ears and he strained to hear them better.

'How far?'

'Far enough.'

It was becoming clearer. His vision, too, was clearing and the face was focusing.

'How long will it take?'

'No way to tell.'

'M'gann,' he croaked. He could feel his muscles responding slowly but still forming the shapes necessary for words.

'Connor?' She leant closer, 'he's waking up. What happened, are you okay?'

'I don't…' he muttered, his brain scrambled. 'I don't know…it's all…funny.'

'We found you here, unconscious, with kryptonite and a bomb strapped to your chest.' Kid Flash said urgently.

'A…bomb?' He groaned, 'I don't…wait.' His thoughts were clearing, sharpening. 'There was some guy – he had kryptonite. I just…collapsed. How'd he do that?' He groaned again, rubbing his neck. 'I've never had that bad a reaction before.'

'My guess…' Kid Flash mused, 'is that he used the kryptonite to weaken your invulnerability and then maybe some kind of gas to knock you out.'

Connor frowned and rubbed his neck again, '…maybe.' He looked away, upset to have been taken down so easily.

'Do you remember what he looked like?' He noticed that M'gann tried not to shift her gaze when he stared straight at her.

'No,' he said quietly. 'He was masked, and no.' He answered the unasked question though he knew she was fully aware of his feelings on the matter. He hadn't let her into his mind since they'd split up and he wasn't about to start now.

She looked hurt but said nothing, turning away to reprimand Beast Boy for playing with the bomb.

'Is your neck hurt?' Kid Flash asked as Connor went to scratch it again.

'A little,' he admitted with a frown of confusion. 'I think…I felt something there before I collapsed.'

'Let me see,' the speedster peered at the spot. 'There's some kind of mark – a bite maybe?' He ran a thumb over it. 'Did he get close enough to inject you with something?'

'Not before I blacked out.'

'He coulda used a dart,' Beast Boy piped up. 'We used 'em all the time to tranquilise animals before treatment.'

'Great,' Connor muttered. 'What is this all about anyway? Why was I attacked by some masked man with a dart?' The temperature of the room seemed to drop several degrees at his query.

'Batman thinks someone wanted to kidnap Nightwing.' Kid Flash looked away, his jaw clenched.

'Batman..? Why would – wait, _did_ they?'

'We can't find him.' M'gann said softly, 'and I can't sense him.'

'Batman and Robin went to check the security footage,' Kid Flash added, 'we should go see if they've found anything.'

'Let's go.' Connor started to pull himself to his feet.

'Are you sure you're okay?' M'gann went to help him.

'I'm fine,' he shrugged her off and rose unsteadily. The effects of the kryptonite and whatever the masked man had injected into his system were still draining his strength so when Kid Flash offered a shoulder to lean on, he didn't refuse. He pretended not to see the hurt in M'gann's eyes as he did so but he couldn't ignore guilt lurking in the corner of his mind.

…

_**Mount Justice**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**5.50 am**_

'M'gann says they found Superboy,' Robin said tentatively. Batman hadn't spoken for several minutes, just continuously rewinding and re-watching the surveillance clearly searching for something but what, Robin didn't know. 'They're on their way, now.'

The caped crusader merely grunted in acknowledgement, narrowed eyes glued to the figures moving on the screen. There had to be _something_; some sign that would give him away, some hint that would reveal what he hoped to achieve.

But there was nothing. Each time it was exactly the same. Try as he might, even detective's couldn't pull evidence out of thin air.

He let the footage play until the end, watching as Nightwing was shepherded into the zeta tubes and then zapped to…could he?

He pulled up the zeta tube program system and requested the last transportation coordinates. The computer paused to think for a second and then they displayed on the screen. He scowled, knowing it had been a long shot and wishing he hadn't allowed himself that brief moment of hope.

According to the computer, Dick had just been zapped to _hell_.

'Did you really think it would be that easy?'

The voice sounded from behind him and he spun around, leaping off of the chair in one fluid motion.

'The screen,' Robin muttered, tensed beside him.

Batman looked up at the holographic projections produced by the main computer and there he was; red-haired and green-eyed with that stubborn chin and mile-long streak of arrogance that had made him such a formidable crime-fighter. It was the same features as the boy he had once trained, but the expression on his face was completely unrecognisable. His eyes smouldered with unadulterated hatred and his mouth was twisted in a crude approximation of a smile. The entire room was dark and his face was tilted slightly away from the camera such that only the barest glint of his left eye could be seen.

'What do you want?' He remained calm and impassive, though he was anything but.

'Straight to the point, as always.' The red-haired man shook his head in disappointment, 'and here I wanted to catch up.'

'What have you done with Nightwing?' Batman cursed inwardly as he picked up the impending footsteps that signalled the arrival of the others. It seemed there _was_ to be an audience to the airing of his failure.

'Dick?' The man's lips curved upward displaying a glint of white teeth, 'oh he's safe. At least for now. I can't guarantee he'll stay that way…' he shrugged, 'but then that's up to you, isn't it.'

'Dick had nothing to do with it,' Batman growled, 'leave him out of it.'

'It's too late for that, Bruce.' The man's eyes darkened, 'besides, I only want what you owe me. You're lucky I'm prepared to offer you a trade – a life for a life.'

'You want my life,' he ignored the shocked gasp from Robin beside him.

'Oh no,' the man laughed as if he'd made a joke. 'I want you to take one. A very specific life.' His jaw tightened, checked fury clear in his gaze.

'The joker.' Batman couldn't keep the inflection out of his voice. He was sure he had never hated a human being more, nor known one less deserving of the title.

'Bring him to me.' The man's green eyes glinted with satisfaction. 'Alive so I can watch the pits of hell reclaim his worthless carcass. Then, you can have your bird back.'

'I don't kill.'

The handsome face tightened with wild fury as his carefully constructed calm began to fray.

'Someone is going to die, Bruce.' He spat. 'I would prefer it be that decrepit sack of filth but the choice is up to you.'

'And how will you justify his death?' Batman demanded. 'Dick is no villain, Jason. You told me you lived by a code, however twisted.'

'Because it won't be my fault – it will be yours.' Jason seemed to visibly pull himself back as he regained control. 'Wake up and smell the gunfire, Bruce. You can't walk away from this one. Not if you want your little bird back with all his feathers attached.'

'Who are you?' Batman said quietly. 'You're not Jason, anymore.'

'Even heroes fall, Bruce.' Jason said impassively, 'the question is; how _far_? You have 24 hours.' He killed the transmission.

'Who was _that_?' Kid Flash demanded the moment the transmission ended, 'and why does he want _you_ to kill the Joker?'

Batman didn't answer him, simply turning away and bracing his hands on the nearby table.

'You'd better explain to us what's going on here.' Artemis demanded, her voice loud in his ear.

'I don't owe _you_ an explanation.' He muttered.

'With all due respect, _Bruce_,' she said in a tone that implied none, 'you _do_.'

…

_**Unknown location**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**7.00 am**_

Jason stalked away from the computer, fists clenched tightly against his sides. The room was dark, but he was used to it. The darkness was a friend, an ally. It allowed him, if only briefly, to forget the pain. The betrayal.

It never lasted.

He was drawn to his suffering, tethered to it by some ubiquitous bond. It was what drove him, sustained him. He had been born into suffering and had spent his life floundering within it. Once there had been an escape, but he could no longer recall it as such. What had seemed a generous gift had dissolved into a crippling betrayal, and from the clutches of his rage there was no escape.

He had once believed in forgiveness.

Jason flicked on the light, blinking as the brightness assailed his eyes. When he opened them, his gaze fell upon the ghoulish figure he had become. Angry red burns and scars commanded the left side of his face. His eye was tinted red, the veins raised and leaching into the green iris. Similar patterns adorned most of the left side of his body, some still fresh and potent enough to warrant bandages.

He supposed, in time, it would all heal. Physically, he may well be whole once again.

He reached out and ran his fingers down the smooth length of the mirror, watching as the red-tinted eye moved to follow the motion.

It would all heal. It was the hidden wounds that cracked and bled and the unseen scars that wouldn't. Those festered in the darkness of his heart and cried out with the need for retribution.

He had once believed in forgiveness.

Now, he lived only for revenge.

…

A/N: Thanks for reading. Drop me a line and let me know what you thought – I like to hear from you guys, it helps me to know I'm on the right track. Thanks for those of you who have reviewed, favourited and followed! You're all awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A couple of you asked why Jason is blonde. In the comics he is blonde but dyes his hair to look like the original Robin. He's stopped dyeing it now, all things considered. Jason's backstory is taken from Batman: Under the Red Hood. Note: I'm going to refer to Dick, Jason, and Tim by their given names generally because they were all Robin at one point and it might get confusing! Italics are memories.

NOTE: I've been told Jason's hair was actually originally red by a few people so I have changed it.

…

_**Unknown Location**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**6.10 am **_

Dick Grayson woke to an endless expanse of black nothingness. At first he couldn't be sure he was even awake the sheer darkness was so absolute. The dull ache permeating through his skull gave him some indication that he was both alive and conscious and he could feel something hard and solid beneath him. His shoulders were stiff and protesting being wrenched behind his back – for how long, he had no way of knowing – and tied securely to what felt like a cold, metal, pole. His hands were similarly incapacitated and the best movement he could manage amounted to wiggling his fingers unhelpfully against one another. With his legs bound together and tied against some other unseen hard object, he had to concede that escape was going to be somewhat difficult. If it was even possible. His utility belt was gone and his feet were bare – so it was safe to say his kidnapper had discovered the hidden knife, and various other gadgets, he typically stashed in his boots.

From the feel of the coarse fabric against his skin, he guessed he was blindfolded and, unless it was an incredibly dense material, the light was probably out as well.

Although he didn't hear anything, he tensed as he sensed a presence somewhere in the darkness. He didn't call out or acknowledge it, feigning ignorance and allowing whoever it was to make the first move. He didn't have to wait long. A light flickered on and suddenly he could make out the fabric wrapped around his eyes, eyelashes dragging against the material as he blinked to adjust.

'Have a nice nap?' His kidnapper enquired flatly.

His voice was so frustratingly familiar and yet Dick just couldn't place it. He almost sounded like…but no, that was impossible; he was dead.

'What do you want with me?' Dick cut straight to the chase.

'Oh I don't want anything with _you_,' the man said mildly. 'My sights are set on a different type of winged animal altogether.'

So it was the old garden variety kidnap the sidekick to manipulate the hero play.

'Whatever it is, he won't do it.' Dick said confidently and perhaps a little tauntingly. The stiff ache in his shoulders was getting worse but he studiously ignored it.

'Then you will die.' The man said simply though he sounded pissed, his voice tellingly raised in pitch and volume.

'Some things are worth dying for,' Dick, thoroughly aware he sounded like a cheesy bumper sticker, would have attempted a blasé shrug but his shoulders were tied too securely.

'You don't know _what_ you'll be dying for,' the man snapped. 'There isn't a man less deserving of _any_ kind of sacrifice.'

'I'd die for him, any day.' Dick said hotly, unable to allow the man to slander his mentor without rebuttal.

Silence followed his pronouncement, as if his words had affected his kidnapper in some way.

'You may have the chance,' the man said finally. 'You know I've changed my mind,' his voice darkened and Dick could just about feel the malice caressing his words. 'I do want something from you…after all; _Bruce_ may need a little…encouragement.'

He hoisted something in his hands and Dick could hear a dull thud as he swung whatever it was lightly into the base of his palm.

'Just once for now,' the man seemed to be mulling over an idea. 'The memory should be enough.'

There was a few seconds of silence in which Dick braced himself for whatever was coming, and then something was whistling through the air and pain was exploding in his stomach. He buried the pain, refusing to cry out and gritting his teeth to keep from groaning.

'Good,' there was little emotion in the man's voice but Dick identified something fleeting that resembled regret. It was gone so fast that he thought he had imagined it.

'Now smile for the camera, won't you?'

…

_**Mount Justice**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**6.10 am**_

Batman was silent for a long time, hands braced against the desk and head bowed. Though his face, swathed in the ever-present cowl, seemed devoid of any telling expression it was clear he was struggling. When he finally turned to face them, he was as stoic and as composed as always.

'I will explain,' he said slowly. 'But when this is over, you will forget what is said.' His white gaze seemed to bore deeply into each one of them at the same time and it was impossible to tell where he was actually looking. 'Is that understood?'

One by one they indicated their agreement, though no one spoke. It seemed to clear to all of them that if they did the atmosphere would change irrevocably, and Batman would vanish like a wraith and give no answers. There was silence again, for a short time, before the older man sighed through his teeth and began to speak.

'His name is Jason Todd,' his jaw tightened, 'and he was once my apprentice.'

…

_**Gotham City**_

_**22**__**nd**__** February 2007**_

_**4am **_

_The vestiges of darkness still clung to the streets as the early morning light lanced through windows and sent formless shadows creeping along the deserted alleyways. The air was fresh, crisp with the dawn of a new day, and laden with the melting frost that gave the night its winters bite. It would snow that day, the dark figure could feel it in his bones. As he made his way stealthily across the rooftops, melding with the shadows and sailing, wraithlike, through the cool air, he felt his blood singing in his veins. It was a glorious time to be alive and he was at the height of his prowess. He prowled the city from dusk to dawn, a silent guardian dropping, as if by magic, from the skies to strike fear into the hearts of the corrupt. It was at these times, high on the thrill of a successful patrol, that he could forget the pain that anchored him to the role. It was his curse, but it was also his freedom. _

_He landed silently on a rooftop, rolling into a crouch and rising in one fluid motion. His cape swept behind him, dancing in the wind, as he strode to the edge of the building and swung over it. He scaled silently down, a black shadow sweeping to the ground as if moving with the sun. His boots left vague imprints in the leftover snow, brown and muddied, that disappeared amongst the countless others that had traversed the street since the last snowfall. A dull sound caught his attention and, as he rounded the corner, he stood, statue-like, by the wall and observed a sight that nearly made his jaw drop. The batmobile, his prized vehicle, was resting on stacks of wood and bricks. Three tires were lined up against the wall, drag lines clear on the ground. From the sound, someone, out of sight from his vantage point, was working on the fourth one. A muffled curse came from behind the assaulted car and Batman moved closer to investigate. He kept close to the wall, hugging the shadows, and walked silently across the street until he was even with the tires. He turned his gaze to the now gingerly attached fourth one and received yet another surprise as the thief was revealed to him. A tiny figure was working furiously on the tire, small hands wielding tools expertly. It was a child – probably Dick's age or maybe a little older. He was wearing what amounted to tattered rags and short red hair hid his face from view. Batman observed for a few seconds, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at the audacity of the miniature thief. He took another step forward as a mischievous urge seized him._

_ 'Need some help?'_

_..._

_**Mount Justice**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**6.20am**_

'I found him a year or so after I adopted Dick.' Batman used his name, knowing Jason had already given it away. There was also the distinct possibility that Dick had told them all himself – none of them did seem very surprised. 'He was on the streets, living there, and thieving to stay alive. I adopted him, took him in, and eventually had to bring him in on the secret - he was smart enough to figure it out on his own. I trained him, but he didn't become Robin until Dick joined Young Justice and I found myself in need of an apprentice.' His voice was quiet and retrospective, his words precise and measured. It was clear he was giving them only as much information as they needed to know, and reluctantly at that. For Tim, the whole thing was strange and unbelievable. Could there have been another Robin, before him, that he had never known about? He felt a little betrayed, dropping his gaze when Batman seemed to be looking at him.

'He was talented and a quick study,' Batman frowned slightly, 'but he was reckless and aggressive. At first I didn't see it; I thought I could help him. I thought I could make him understand.' He paused and the muscles in his jaw twitched. 'I was wrong. I trained him for five years. It took me that long to realise that he would _never_ understand.'

...

_**Gotham City**_

_**3**__**rd**__** August 2012**_

_**2.00am**_

_It was the dead of night and excitement hung thick upon the cloying air. Two figures clung to shifting shadows, silent watchers waiting for the right moment to strike. One was as dark and as mysterious as the shadows themselves, the other bright and crisp with plumage dulled by the surrounding darkness. Four men were approaching the spot where they crouched, invisible against their surroundings, laughing and jostling each other as they celebrated their insidious achievements. One, dark haired and bulky, and wearing numerous chains flush against his tanned skin, was boasting to the others. He held a gun loosely in his left hand and was waving it around in illustration as he relived a memory in which he had demanded money from a begging man and, when he had failed to supply it, had taken his daughter and raped her in front of him. He was making crude gestures to the raucous amusement of his fellow criminals. Batman placed a steadying hand on Jason's shoulder as he felt him tense, anger ripping through his body. It wasn't time to strike. They weren't after the men; they were after the leader and relying on them to reveal his location. As disgusting and repulsive as they might be, they weren't to be touched. They drew closer, footsteps loud as they meandered almost drunkenly across the gravel, kicking up loose stones and sending every animal within a ten mile radius fleeing their presence. _

_ 'Lucky bastard,' one of them slapped the bulky man on the shoulder. 'You always get the fun ones.' He grinned exposing yellowed teeth and a glinting gold crown on a bottom canine. His voice was high and nasal. _

_ 'Boss better 'ave a good 'un for me tonight,' the bulky man said in response. 'That was two days ago, I'm starved.' He leered as they laughed, and licked his lips at the thought. _

_As they passed their hiding place, Batman felt Jason tense again but was sure he would hold back. He was wrong. Jason moved in a flash, faster than Batman could move to restrain him, and leapt upon the men with a wild cry. Batman cursed as the men scattered in shock and then regrouped upon their attacker, brandishing weapons pulled from their belts. He had no choice; he emerged from the shadows and entered the fray. Jason had taken down one already and was advancing upon the bulky man, his features tight with anger. Batman turned his attention to the other two, easily dodging the swing one took at his head with a wickedly glinting knife. The other levelled a gun at him but he sent a batarang spiralling into his hand and he dropped it with a sharp cry. It took him mere moments to render them both unconscious and he turned to see Jason's opponent – the bulky man – froth red at the mouth and collapse to the ground. _

_ 'What have you done?' He swept towards them and dropped to his knees, feeling for the man's pulse. It was silent. Blood was pooling on his chest around the sharp throwing star, white shirt stained, and flecking the chains hanging limply from his neck. _

_ 'He was going to shoot.' Jason sounded completely unaffected by the death. In fact, he seemed triumphant. _

_ 'Then you should have disarmed him.'_

_ 'It was an accident,' he insisted stubbornly. 'He went to shoot me, I just reacted. Was I supposed to let him kill me?' He scuffed his boot against the ground moodily and shot a dark look at his mentor. 'Aren't I more important than the life of such filth?'_

_ 'That is not the point,' Batman growled. 'You know we don't kill.'_

_ 'Why not?' Jason demanded. 'We lock criminals up every night only to have them walk the streets again within weeks, raping and killing innocent people. Why not rid Gotham of them forever?'_

_ 'No man,' Batman said slowly, 'should have the power of life and death over another. It is not our place to judge them.'_

_ 'I think it is,' Jason said hotly. 'I think that if we have the means to make Gotham a better place, we should use them. They've chosen their fate,' he gestured to the men lying unconscious on the ground. 'It's our responsibility to deliver it to them. Isn't that why we're doing this in the first place?' _

_..._

_**Mount Justice**_

_**10**__**th**__** November 2015**_

_**6.25am**_

There was a long stretch of silence in which Batman said nothing at all, evidently lost in a memory. After a while it became almost impossible for Kid Flash to remain silent, he was practically vibrating with the need to do _something_.

'So what happened? Did he go rogue?'

'…he died.' Batman still sounded far away.

'Wait, he _died_?' Kid Flash demanded, 'then how, what…'

Artemis punched him harshly in the shoulder though she, too, was wondering how it was all possible.

'Don't interrupt,' she reprimanded him.

Batman seemed to return mentally to the room, steeling himself imperceptibly to continue speaking.

'One of my old enemies – Ra's al ghul – hired a criminal named the Joker to stop me from uncovering his operations. The Joker kidnapped Jason and…killed him.' He paused, jaw tightening. 'I was too late.'

…

_**Gotham City**_

_**30**__**th**__** October 2012**_

_**5.00pm**_

_His heart was pounding in his chest, rapid beats echoing in his ears. The wind lashed against his face as the chilling thrill of fear shot like ice through his veins. He was running out of time. He could hear the roar of the motorcycle beneath him, could feel the grip of the handles beneath his fingers. He was going as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. The landscape was a blur as he sped through it. Up ahead he could make out the distant shape of a building on a hill and he knew Jason was inside. He had to be. The tires squealed as he made a sudden turn and shot up the steep slope, gravel spraying in his wake. He was almost there. He could make it. The building loomed above him, his chest lightened as he allowed himself a brief moment of hope…and then his world exploded in a ferocious storm of blinding light and fire. He could feel the heat burning against his exposed chin, was aware that something had struck him on the side, but he couldn't feel anything. He was frozen, numb with shock. He leapt off of the bike and plunged desperately into the ruins of the building. The heat was overwhelming as he searched. His cape snagged on a piece of debris and tore. All he could hear was the sharp crackle of the flames and the sound of his own, ragged, voice._

_Jason never answered him. _

_A flash of green amongst the orange and yellow caught his eye and his heart clenched in his chest. He rushed towards it, dropping to his knees and, with strength borne of desperation, lifted the stone slabs and threw them aside. _

_There he was. His hands were tied. His mask was split, his face bloody and beaten almost beyond recognition. His green eyes were closed as if in sleep, dark hair flopping to cover them as Batman shifted him in his arms. He had never looked so small, so broken. His hands shook as he clutched Jason closer, bringing him flush against his chest in a cruel parody of a hug. His raven hair flopped across his face, hiding the blood from view, and for a short moment it was as if it hadn't happened. He dropped his head, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, and buried his face into the crook of Jason's shoulder. _

_He was too late. _

…


End file.
